Harry Potter and the Ministry Strikes Back
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Princess Hermione face Severus Snape's wrath.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

HARRY POTTER

THE MINISTRY STRIKES BACK

It is a dark time for the Army.  
>Although the Dark Mark has been<br>destroyed, Ministry troops have  
>driven the DA forces from their<br>hidden base and pursued them  
>across the galaxy.<p>

Evading the dreaded Ministry  
>Starfleet, a group of freedom<br>fighters led by Harry Potter has  
>established a new secret base on<br>the remote ice region of Tibet.

The evil lord Severus Snape,  
>obsessed with finding young<br>Potter, has dispatched thousands  
>of remote Sneakoscopes into the<br>far reaches of space . . .


	2. Dramatis Personae

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

Here are the characters in this story:

**Luke Skywalker - Harry Potter (age 22), Auror Trainee, Rogue Leader, Army Commander**

**Han Solo - Ron Weasley (age 32), Captain of the _Ford Anglia, _Army Captain**

**Leia Organa - Hermione Granger (age 22), Princess of Scotland**

**Chewbacca - Rubeus Hagrid (age 203), copilot of the _Ford Anglia_**

**Darth Vader (formerly Anakin Skywalker) - Severus Snape (age 45), Dark Apprentice of the Death Eaters (formerly James Potter)**

**Lando Calrissian - Dean Thomas (age 34), Baron Administrator of West Ham**

**C-3PO (Threepio) - W-PRC (Percy) (age 37), prefect droid**

**R2-D2 (Artoo) - HD-WG (Hedwig) (age 36), messenger droid**

**Yoda - Albus (age 899), Head Auror and General**

**Boba Fett - Draco Malfoy (age 35), bounty hunter**

**Obi-Wan Kenobi - Sirius Black (deceased), Auror Master and General**

**Wedge Antilles - Neville Longbottom (age 24), Red Three, Army Commander**

**Palpatine - Dark Lord Voldemort (age 85), Dark Lord of the Death Eaters, Dark Lord of the New Ministry**

**Bren Derlin - Giffard Abbott (age 45), Army Major**

**Jerrol Blendin - Ritchie Coote (age 34), West Ham guard**

**One-Arm - Abominable Snowman (age unknown), yeti**

**Lobot - Edward Tonks (age 47), aide to Baron Administrator Thomas**

**Firmus Piett - Gifford Ollerton (age 26), Ministry Captain of the _Half-Blood Prince_**

**Maximillian Veers - Thorfinn Rowle (age 46), Ministry General**

**Kendal Ozzel - Thaddeus Thurkell (age 66), Ministry Admiral**

**Lorth Needa - Quirinus Quirrell (age 67), Ministry Captain of the _Slytherin_**

**Lennox_ - _Captain Avery (age 45), Ministry Captain**

**Bewil/Sheckil - Captain Travers (age 36), aide to Lord Snape**

**Nemet - Commander Jugson (age 45), aide to Captain Quirrell**

**Cabbel - Lieutenent Marius (age 45), aide to Captain Avery**

**Carlist Rieekan - Arthur Weasley (age 65), Army General**

**Zev Senesca - Oliver Wood (age 26), Rogue Two**

**Derek "Hobbie" Klivian - Ernie Macmillan (age 22), Rogue Four**

**Dak Ralter - Colin Creevey (age 19), gunner to Commander Potter**

**Wes Janson - Lee Jordan (age 22), gunner to Commander Longbottom**

**Tamizander Rey - Dedalus Diggle (age 47), DA deck officer**

**Romas Navander - Broderick Bode (age 45), DA officer**

**Cal Alder - Jimmy Peakes (age 21), DA deck lieutenent**

**Trey Callum - William Alderton (age 26), DA officer**

**Tigran Jamiro - Ernie Prang (age 80), DA Senior Logistics Officer**

**Toryn Farr - Mirabella Plunkett (age 25), DA officer**

**Wyron Serper - Bilius Weasley (age 68), DA officer**

**Dengar - Urquhart (age 32), bounty hunter**

**M'kae - Mortlake (age 45), aide to Captain Quirrell**

**Bossk - Fenrir Greyback (age 45), bounty hunter**

**Zuckuss - Gibbon (age 36), bounty hunter**

**4-LOM - B-LAK (Kreacher) (age 37), bounty hunter**

**IG-88 - ST-OA (Armor) (age 10), assassin droid**

**2-1B - PMF-RE (Pomfrey) (age 16), nurse droid **

**FX-7 - ST-RT (Strout) (age 16), healer droid**

**Skorr - Peverell (age 59), bounty hunter (mention only)**

**E-3PO - F-RLE (Farley) (age 12), prefect droid**

_**Planets:**_

**Anoat - Ireland**

**Bespin (Cloud City) - Newham (West Ham)**

**Dagobah - Mould-on-the-Would**

**Hoth - Tibet**

**Ione - Woodcroft**

**Ord Mantell - Tottenham (mention only)**

**Qeimat - Aberdeen**

**Ylesia - Epirus (mention only)**

**Tatooine - Surrey (mention only)**

**_Executor_ - _Half-Blood Prince_**

**_Avenger_ - _Slytherin_**

**_Millennium Falcon_ - _Ford Anglia_**

_**Species:**_

**Human - Human**

**Gand - Dark**

**Dragonsnake - Kelpie**

**Tauntaun - Thestral**

**Exogorth (Space Slug) - Liondragon (Chinese Fireball)**

**Gundark - Swedish Snortsnout (mention only)**

**Mynock - Niffler**

**Wampa - Yeti**

**Trandoshan - Werewolf**

**Ugnaught - Leprechaun**

**Wookiee - Half-giant**

**Yoda's species - Dumbledorean**

**Mandalorian - Pureblood**

**Corellian - Devonian**

**Tatooinian - Surreyan**

**Alderaanian - Scottish**

**Naboo - Spinner**

**Sith - Death Eater**

**Jedi - Auror**


	3. The Yeti

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter Ministry cruiser _Slytherin_._

_The _Slytherin _releases probes to remote regions, including Woodcroft, Aberdeen, and Tibet._

_On Tibet, this does not go unnoticed by Dumbledore's Army Commander Harry Potter._

_Harry is on his thestral, checking for life on the region. He takes out his transmitter._

**Harry. **Echo Three to Echo Seven. Ron, old buddy. Do you read me?

**Ron. **Loud and clear, kid. What's up?

**Harry. **Well, I finished my circle. I don't pick up any life readings.

**Ron. **There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a space cruiser. The sensors are placed. I'm going back.

**Harry. **Right. I'll see you shortly. There's a meteorite that hit the ground near here. I'm going to check it out. Won't take long.

_Harry breaks the connection._

_The thestral is freaking out._

Steady. All right. Steady, girl. Hey. What's the matter? You smell something?

_Enter the Abominable Snowman, a fur-covered yeti. _

_The Abominable Snowman jumps up and slashes at Harry and the thestral. The thestral dies, and Harry falls unconscious._

_The yeti drags their bodies with him._

_Exit all._


	4. Ron and Hermione

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter Dumbledore's Army Captain Ron Weasley._

_Ron jumps off his thestral and walks over to the half-giant Rubeus Hagrid._

_Hagrid is trying to repair the _Ford Anglia_._

**Ron. **Hagrid. Hagrid. Hagrid.

**Hagrid. **Arrooohraooho.

**Ron. **All right. Don't lose your temper. I'll come right back and give you a hand.

**Hagrid. **Ahhraao.

_Ron turns, and walks up to General Arthur Weasley._

**Weasley. **Weasley.

**Ron. **No sign of life out there, General. The sensors are in place. You'll know if anything comes around.

**Weasley. **Has Commander Potter reported in yet?

**Ron. **No. He's checking out a meteorite that hit near him.

**Weasley. **With all the meteor activity in this region, it's going to be difficult to spot approaching ships.

**Ron. **General. I've got to leave. I can't stay anymore.

**Weasley. **I'm sorry to hear that.

**Ron. **Well, there's a price on my head. If I don't pay back Golgomath the Giant, I'm dead man.

**Weasley. **A death mark's not an easy thing to live with. You're a good fighter, Weasley. I hate to lose you.

**Ron. **Thank you, General.

_Ron turns around and sees the Princess of Scotland, Hermione Granger._

Well, Your Highness, I guess this it.

**Hermione. **That's right.

**Ron. **_[__angry] _Well, don't get all mushy on me. So long, Princess.

_Ron storms off. Hermione follows._

**Hermione. **Ron.

_Ron stops._

**Ron. **Yes, Your Worshipfulness?

**Hermione. **I thought you had decided to stay.

**Ron. **Well, that Snatcher on Tottenham changed my mind.

**Hermione. **Ron. We need you.

**Ron. **We need?

**Hermione. **Yes.

**Ron. **But what about you need?

**Hermione. **I need? I don't know what you're talking.

**Ron. **Yes. You probably don't.

_Ron starts to walk away. Hermione follows._

**Hermione. **And what precisely am I supposed to know?

**Ron. **Come on. You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me.

**Hermione. **Yes. You're a great help to us. You're a natural leader.

**Ron. **No. That's not it. Come on.

**Hermione. **You're imagining things.

**Ron. **Am I? Then why are you following me? Afraid I was gonna leave without a giving you a good-bye kiss?

**Hermione. **I'd just as soon kiss a half-giant.

**Ron. **_[going] _I can arrange that. You could use a good kiss.

_Exit Ron. _

_Exit Hermione, in the opposite direction._


	5. See You in Hell

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter W-PRC (Percy) and HD-WG (Hedwig)._

**Percy. **Don't try to blame this on me. I didn't ask you to turn on the thermal heater. I merely commented that it was freezing in the Princess' chamber.

**Hedwig. **But it's supposed to be freezing.

**Percy. **But it's supposed to be freezing? How are we going to dry off all of her clothes. I really don't know.

**Hedwig.** I really don't know. That's your problem. You should have been more specific.

**Percy. **Oh, switch off!

_The two droids approach Ron and Hagrid, who are working on the _Ford Anglia_._

**Ron.** _[__to Hagrid] _Why did you take this apart now? I'm trying to get us out of here, and you pull both of these -

**Percy. **Excuse me, sir.

**Ron. **_[to Hagrid] _Put them back together right now.

**Percy. **Might I have a word with you, please?

**Ron. **What do you want?

**Percy. **Well, it's Princess Hermione, sir. She's been trying to get you on the communicator.

**Ron. **I turned it off. I don't want to talk to her.

**Percy. **Well, Princess Hermione is wondering about Master Harry. He hasn't come back yet. She doesn't know where he is.

**Ron. **I don't know where he is.

**Percy. **Nobody knows where he is.

**Ron. **What do you mean, "nobody knows"?

**Percy. **Well, uh, you see . . .

_Ron turns away from the prefect._

**Ron. **Deck Officer. Deck Officer.

**Percy. **Excuse me, sir. Might I inqu . . .

_Ron put his hand over Percy's mouth._

_Enter Dedalus Diggle._

**Dedalus. **Yes, sir?

**Ron. **Do you know where Commander Potter is?

**Dedalus. **I haven't seen him. It's possible he came in through the south entrance.

**Ron. **It's possible? Why don't you go find out? It's getting dark out there.

**Dedalus. **Yes, sir.

_Exit Dedalus._

**Percy. **Excuse me, sir. Might I inquire what's going on?

**Ron. **Why not?

_Ron walks away from the droids._

**Percy. **Impossible man. Come along, Hedwig. Let's find Princess Hermione. Between ourselves, I think Master Harry is in considerable danger.

_Exit Percy and Hedwig. _

_Enter Dedalus and Ernie Prang._

**Dedalus. **Sir. Commander Potter hasn't come in the south entrance. He might have forgotten to check in.

**Ron. **Not likely. Are the brooms ready?

**Dedalus. **Er, not yet. We're having some trouble adapting them to the cold.

**Ron. **Then we'll have to go out on thestrals.

_Ron turns toward the thestrals._

**Prang. **Sir. The temperature's dropping too rapidly.

**Ron. **That's right. And my friend's out in it.

_Ron approaches his thestral._

**Dedalus. **I'll cover sector 12. Have comm control set to screen alpha.

_Ron climbs on the thestral._

**Prang. **Your thestral will freeze before you reach the first marker.

**Ron. **Then I'll see you in hell.

_Ron rides his thestral out in to the cold tundra._

_Exit all._


	6. Escape from the Yeti

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Hanging in the cave of the Abominable Snowman is Commander Harry Potter._

_Slowly, he awakes and sees that the yeti is devouring his thestral._

_Harry notices his lightwand. He tries to use the Magic get it back._

_The yeti notices what he's doing, and jumps up. It advances on Harry._

_Harry catches his lightwand, and activates it. He quickly uses it to cut himself free._

_He stands back up, holding out his 'wand._

_The yeti attacks._

_Harry slashes with his lightwand, slicing off the yeti's arm._

_As the yeti screams in agony, Harry runs from the cave and out into the ice tundra below._

_Little does he know that Captain Ron Weasley is also running around in the tundra, searching for Commander Potter._

_As our Percy and Hedwig from the base._

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Percy. **You must come along now, Hedwig. There's really nothing more we can do. And my joints are freezing up.

**Hedwig. **The odds are not in our favor. I fear we will never see Harry again.

**Percy. **Don't say things like that. Of course we'll see Master Harry again. And he'll be quite all right, you'll see.

_Percy heads back to the base._

_[to himself] _Stupid little short-circuit. He'll be quite all right.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps]_

_Little do they know that Harry is not doing all right at the moment. He falls in the snow, almost too weak to carry on._

_And Ron is still not close to finding him yet, no matter how hard he looks._

_He jumps off his thestral and walks away from it._

_Using his scanners, he searches for signs of life._

_Exit all._


	7. Close the Doors

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter DA Lieutenent Jimmy Peakes._

_Peakes approaches DA Major Giffard Abbott._

**Peakes. **Sir. All the patrols are in. Still no . . ,

_Abbott sees Hermione nearby and holds up his hand._

_[lowers voice] _Still no contact from Potter or Weasley.

_Percy and Hedwig approach Hermione._

**Percy. **Mistress Hermione. Hedwig says she's been quite unable to pick up any signals. Although, she does admit that her own range is far too weak to abandon all hope.

_Abbott and Peakes approach Hermione._

**Abbott. **Your Highness. There's nothing more we can do tonight. The shield doors must be closed.

_Hermione nods solemnly._

_[to Peakes] _Close the doors.

**Peakes. **Yes, sir.

_Enter Hagrid._

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Percy. **Hedwig says the chances of survival are 725 to 1.

**Hagrid. **Aah aah.

**Hedwig.** _[__beeps and whistles]_

_The shield doors close._

**Hagrid. **Aaahhhnnnnnggghhh!

**Percy. **Actually, Hedwig has been known to make mistakes from . . . time to time.

_Percy walks away from Hermione._

O dear, o dear.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Percy. **Don't worry about Master Harry. I'm sure he'll be all right. He's quite clever, you know . . . for a human being.

**Hagrid. **Hahngh.

_Exit all._


	8. Sirius's Message

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_It is while freezing in the snow that Harry again hears the voice of his old Professor._

**Ghost. **Harry.

_Harry looks up to see the ghostly form of Sirius Black._

Harry.

**Harry. **Sirius.

**Ghost. **You will go to the Mould-on-the-Would region.

**Harry. **Mould-on-the-Would region.

**Ghost. **There you will learn from Albus, the Auror Master who instructed me.

**Harry. **Sirius.

_Exit Sirius._

_Enter Ron on his thestral._

_Harry collapses back into the snow._

_Ron climbs off his thestral._

**Ron. **Harry. Harry.

_Ron stumbles out toward Harry, and kneels down beside the younger man._

Don't do this, Harry. Come on. Give me a sign here.

_The thestral dies._

_Ron drags Harry over to its corpse._

Not much time.

**Harry. **Sirius. Sirius.

_Ron activates Harry's lightwand. He cuts through the thestral's corpse._

**Ron. **Hang on, kid.

**Harry. **Mould-on-the-Would region. Mould-on-the-Would.

**Ron. **This may smell bad, kid . . .

**Harry. **Albus.

**Ron. **. . . but it'll keep you warm till I can get the shelter built.

_Ron opens up the thestral._

Agh! And I thought they smelled bad on the outside.

_Ron manages to stow Harry into the dead carcass of the thestral._

_However, Ron and Harry are not found until the next day . . . by Rogue Two Oliver Wood._

_Oliver was among the many Nimbus 2001 pilots searching for Commander Potter and Captain Weasley._

**Oliver. **Echo Base. I've got something. It's not much, but it could be a life-form. _[tries to contact Harry and Ron] _Commander Potter. Do you copy? This is Rogue Two. This is Rogue Two. Captain Weasley. Do you copy? Commander Potter. Do you copy? This is Rogue Two.

**Ron. **_[__over transmitter] _Good morning. Nice of you guys to drop by.

_Oliver grins._

**Oliver. **Echo Base. This is Rogue Two. I've found them. Repeat: I've found them.

_Oliver lands his Nimbus 2001 and picks up Harry and Ron, then lands back at Echo Base._

_Harry is immediately sent to the hospital wing where PMF-RE (Pomfrey) and ST-RT (Strout) place him in dittany fluid._

_A short time later, Commander Harry Potter is fully healed again, but still remains in the hospital wing._

_Enter Percy and Hedwig._

**Percy. **Master Harry, sir. It's so good to see you fully functional again.

**Harry. **Thanks, Percy.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Percy. **Hedwig expresses her relief also.

_Enter Ron and Hagrid._

**Ron. **How you feeling, kid? You don't look so bad to me. In fact, you look strong enough to pull the ears off a Swedish Shortsnout.

_Harry grins._

**Harry. **Thanks to you.

**Ron. **That's two you owe me, junior.

_Enter Hermione._

Well, Your Worship, looks like you managed to keep me around a little while longer.

**Hermione. **I had nothing to do with it. General Weasley thinks it's dangerous for any broomships to leave the region until we've activated the Shield Charm.

**Ron. **That's a good story. I think you just couldn't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of you sight.

**Hermione. **I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain.

_Hagrid chuckles._

**Ron. **Laugh it up, fuzz ball. But you didn't see us along in the south passage _[wraps his arm around Hermione] _where she expressed her true feelings for me.

**Hermione. **My . . . ?

_Ron walks away from Hermione._

Why you stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking crup herder.

**Ron. **Who's scruffy-looking?

**Hedwig. **_[__beeps and whistles]_

**Ron. **_[to Harry] _I must have hit pretty close to the mark to get her all riled up like that, huh, kid?

_Hermione walks toward Harry and Ron._

**Hermione. **Why, I guess you don't know everything about women yet.

_Hermione kisses Harry._

**Hagrid. **Aahoh.

**DA Trooper. **_[over intercom] _Headquarters personnel. Report to command center.

_Exit Hermione._

**Ron. **_[to Harry] _Take it easy.

_Exit Ron and Hagrid._

**Percy. **Excuse us, please.

_Exit Percy and Hedwig._


	9. Discovered

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Percy, and Hedwig, in the command station. A group of high-ranking DA officials stand there, including General Arthur Weasley and Officer Bilius Weasley._

**Weasley. **Princess. We have a visitor. We picked up something outside the base of zone 12, moving east.

**Bilius. **It's metal.

**Hermione. **Then it couldn't be one of those creatures.

**Ron. **Could be a broom, one of ours.

**Bilius. **No. Wait - there's something very weak coming through.

_Bilius switches on the audio speaker. It was some kind of electronic transmission._

**Percy. **_[to Weasley] _Sir. I am fluent in over 6,000,000 forms of communication. This signal is not used by the Army. It could be a Ministry code.

**Ron. **It isn't friendly, whatever it is. Come on, Hagrid, let's check it out.

_As Ron and Hagrid move out, Weasley turns to Bilius._

**Weasley. **Send Rogues Ten and Eleven to station 3-8.

_Exit the General._

_Outside, the Ministry Sneakoscope droid finishes its transmission, and moves on._

_Ron spots it._

_Hagrid catches its attention, and it turns on him._

_Ron fires at it from behind._

_It explodes._

**Hagrid. **Ahhhnnnghh.

**Ron. **_[into transmitter] _'Fraid there's not much left.

**Hermione. **What was it?

**Ron. **Droid of some kind. I didn't hit it that hard. It must have had a self-destruct.

**Hermione. **A Ministry Sneakoscope.

**Ron. **Then it's a good bet the Ministry knows we're here.

**Weasley. **We better start the evacuation.

_Exit all._


	10. The Ministry Fleet

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_On the Ministry cruiser _Half-Blood Prince_, Ministry Admiral Thaddeus Thurkell stands watching his crew. Ministry General Thorfinn Rowle stands beside him._

_Enter Ministry Captain Gifford Ollerton._

**Ollerton. **Admiral.

**Thurkell. **Yes, Captain?

**Ollerton. **I think we've got something, sir. The report is only a fragment from a Sneakoscope droid in the Tibet region. But it's the best lead we've had.

**Thurkell. **We have thousands of Sneakoscope droids searching the galaxy. I want proof, not leads.

**Ollerton. **The visuals indicate life readings.

**Thurkell. **It could mean anything. If we followed up every lead . . .

**Ollerton. **But, sir, the Tibet region is supposed to be devoid of human life.

_Enter Lord Severus Snape._

**Snape. **You found something?

**Ollerton. **Yes, my Lord.

_Ollerton directs Snape to the monitor._

**Snape. **That's it. The DA is there.

**Thurkell. **My Lord. There are so many uncharted settlements. It could be smugglers; it could be . . .

**Snape. **That is the region. And I am sure Potter is with them. Set your course for the Tibet region. General Rowle. Prepare your men.

_Exit Lord Snape._

**Rowle. **Admiral?

_Thurkell nods._

_Exit General Rowle._

_Thurkell glares at Ollerton. _

_Exit all._


	11. Preparing for Battle

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

_Enter Captain and DA Trooper, loading boxes._

**Captain. **Groups seven and ten will stay behind to fly the brooms. As soon as each transport is loaded, evacuation control will give clearance for immediate launch.

**DA Trooper.** Right, sir.

_Exit Captain and Trooper._

_Enter Ron and Hagrid, working on the _Ford Anglia.

**Ron. **Okay, that's it. Try it...Off! Turn it off! Turn it off! Off!

_Hagrid turns to ensure his friend is all right. Fortunately, he is._

_Exit Ron and Hagrid._

_Enter Harry and Pomfrey._

**Pomfrey.** Sir. It will take quite awhile to evacuate the Nimbus 2001s.

**Harry.** Well, forget the heavy equipment. There's plenty of time to get the smaller modules on the transports.

**Pomfrey.** Take care, sir.

**Harry.** Thanks.

_Exit Pomfrey._

_Enter Ron and Hagrid._

Hagrid. Take care of yourself, okay?

_As Harry pats Hagrid on the arm, Hagrid puts his arms around __Harry and gives him a tight hug. _

**Ron.** Hi, kid. _[to droid]_ There's got to be a reason for it. Check it at the other end. Wait a second. _[to Harry]_ You all right?

**Harry.** Yeah.

**Ron.** Be careful.

**Harry.** You, too.

_Exit Harry, Ron, and Hagrid._

_Enter General Weasley and Bilius._

**Bilius.** General, there's a fleet of Ministry cruisers coming out of Apparition in sector four.

**Weasley.** Reroute all power to the Shield Charm. We've got to hold them till all transports are away. Prepare for ground assault.

_Exit all_.


	12. The Death of Thaddeus Thurkell

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter Severus Snape, in his meditation chamber._

_Enter General Rowle._

**Snape. **What is it, General?

**Rowle.** My Lord. The fleet has moved out of lightspeed. Comm-scan has detected a Shield Charm protecting an area of the sixth nation of the Tibet region. The field is strong enough to deflect any bombardment.

**Snape. **The DA is alerted to our presence. Admiral Thurkell came out of lightspeed to close to the region.

**Rowle. **He felt surprise was wiser . . .

**Snape. **He is as clumsy as he is stupid. General. Prepare your troops for a surface attack.

**Gaunt. **Yes, my Lord.

_Exit General Rowle._

_The viewscreen flicks on, revealing Admiral Thurkell and Captain Ollerton._

**Thurkell. **Lord Snape. The fleet has moved out of lightspeed, and we're preparing to . . . aaagh.

_Using the Magic, Snape strangles the Admiral._

**Snape. **You have failed me for the last time, Admiral. Captain Ollerton.

**Ollerton. **Yes, my Lord.

**Snape. **Make ready to land our troops beyond the Shield Charm and deploy the fleet so that nothing gets off the region.

_Thurkell dies._

You are in command now, Admiral Ollerton.

**Ollerton. **Thank you, Lord Snape.

_Ollerton instructs his crew to remove Thurkell's__ body, then the screen goes blank._

_Exit all._


	13. First Transport Away

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter Abbott and Hermione, briefing the Army pilots on the battle plan._

**Hermione. **All troop carriers will assemble at the north entrance. The heavy transport ships will leave as soon as they're loaded. Only two broom escorts per ship. The Shield Charm can only be opened for a short time, so you'll have to stay very close to your transports.

_Rogue Four Ernie Macmillan steps forward._

**Ernie. **Two brooms against a Ministry cruiser?

**Hermione. **The Impediment Charm will fire several shots to make sure that any enemy ships will be out of your flight path. When you've gotten past the Shield Charm, proceed directly to the rendezvous point. Understood?

_The pilots all nod and reply in the affirmative._

Good luck.

**Abbott. **Okay. Everybody to your stations. Let's go.

_Exit Pilots._

_Hermione heads for the command center._

_As DA troopers anticipate the arrival of Ministry troops, Hermione enters the command center._

**Weasley. **_[to Bode] _Their primary target will be the power generators. Prepare to open shield.

_The Shield Charm opens enough for a large DA transport and two Firebolts to escape the region._

_Ministry Captain Avery and Ministry Lieutenent Marius notice this._

**Marius. **Sir. DA brooms are coming into our sector.

**Avery. **Good. Our first catch of the day.

_DA controller Mirabella Plunkett watches the ship and the Firebolts on the screen._

**Plunkett. **Stand by, ion control.

_The Firebolts and the transport come in visual range of the Ministry cruiser._

Fire.

_The ion cannon fires at the Ministry cruiser, giving the Firebolts and the DA cruiser enough time to get to safety._

**Bode. **The first transport is away.

_Nearby, Harry gets in his Nimbus 2001 with his gunner Colin Creevey._

**Colin. **Feeling all right, sir?

**Harry. **Just like new, Colin. How about you?

**Colin. **Right now I feel like I could take on the whole Ministry myself.

**Harry. **_[grins] _I know what you mean.

_Nearby, Ministry walkers tread their way through the snow._

_DA officer William Alderton sees them._

**Alderton. **_[into transmitter] _Echo Station 3-T-8. We have spotted Ministry walkers.

_Bode catches the transmission._

**Bode. **Ministry walkers on the north ridge.

_Harry responds. _

**Harry. **Echo Station 5-7. We're on our way.

_The brooms pick up from the ground, and fly into battle._

_Exit all._


	14. The Death of Colin Creevey

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_The Nimbus 2001 pilots fly over the trenches, where DA troopers are firing on Ministry walkers._

**Harry. **All right, boys. Keep tight now.

_The brooms went for the walkers._

**Colin. **Harry. I have no approach vector. I'm not set.

**Harry. **Steady, Colin. Attack pattern delta. Go now.

_Harry banks his broom to the right of a walker with Ernie trailing him. Harry angles back toward the broom._

All right. I'm coming in.

_Harry dives toward the walker's left side. Colin fires at the walker, but the blasts are ineffective._

Ernie. You still with me?

_Ernie flies his broom close to Harry's. They race to the head of the walker. They fire their cannons, then split and fly past it. _

_Harry watches as the walker destroys one of the brooms under his command._

That armor's too strong for rifles.

_Harry begins another run._

Rogue Group. Use your harpoons and tow cables. Go for the legs. It might be our only chance of stopping them.

_Harry guides the broom toward the walker._

All right, stand by, Colin.

**Colin. **Oh, Harry. We've got a malfunction in fire control. I'll have to cut in the auxiliary.

**Harry. **Just hang on. Hang on, Colin. Get ready to fire that tow cable.

_Suddenly, the Nimbus 2001 is hit from behind, right where Colin is struggling to set up the harpoon gun._

Colin? Colin!

_Colin dies_

_Exit all._


	15. Neville's Victory

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter General Rowle, at the controls of the lead walker. He fires at a DA gun turret. It explodes. __A handful of the Army held their ground and returned fire, the rest scattered._

_The DA power generator comes in sight of the walkers, but Rowle is not yet in firing range._

_Enter Floo image of Severus Snape._

**Rowle. **Yes, Lord Snape. I've reached the main power generators. The shield will be down in moments. You may start your landing.

_Harry, however, keeps flying. He contacts Rogue Three Neville Longbottom._

**Harry. **Rogue Three.

**Neville. **Copy, Rogue Leader.

**Harry. **Neville. I've lost my gunner. You'll have to make this shot. I'll cover for you. Set your harpoon. Follow me on the next pass.

**Neville. **Coming around, Rogue Leader.

_Neville's gunner Lee Jordan readies the harpoon gun._

_Harry flies past the viewport of the walker. Meanwhile, Neville flies below the same walker._

**Harry. **_[to Oliver] _Steady, Rogue Two.

_Neville passes under the belly of the walker._

**Neville. **Activate harpoon.

_Lee presses the firing switch. The harpoon wraps around the legs of the walker. As Neville flies, the tow cable trails behind them._

Good shot, Jordan.

_Neville circles the walker, wrapping the tow cable around the walker's legs._

One more pass.

**Lee. **Coming around. Once more.

_Neville swung the broom around the walker._

Cable out. Let her go.

**Neville. **Detach cable.

_Lee presses a switch, and the cable snapped loose._

**Lee. **Cable detached.

_Neville accelerates away from the walker. It attempted to step forward, but tripped over the cable and hit the icy ground._

_The DA troopers in the trench cheer at the sight of the fallen walker._

**Alderton. **Come on.

_Neville and Ernie fire on the walker. It explodes._

**Neville. **Woo-ha! That got him.

**Harry. **I see it, Neville. Good work.

_Exit all._


	16. The Death of Oliver Wood

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_In the command center, chunks of ice fall from the ceiling. Percy stands nervously beside Hermione and General Weasley._

**Weasley. **I don't think we can protect two transports at a time.

**Hermione. **It's risky. But we can't hold out much longer. We have no choice.

**Weasley. **_[to Bode] _Launch patrols.

**Hermione. **_[to aide] _Evacuate remaining ground staff.

_As Percy heads for Harry's Firebolt, he passes the _Ford Anglia_._

**Ron. **_[to Hagrid] _No, no. No. _[gestures at the access bay] _This one goes there, that one goes there. Right?

_Percy reaches the Firebolt, where Hedwig was already plugged in._

**Percy. **Hedwig. You take good care of Master Harry now, understand?

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Percy. **And do take good care of yourself.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps]_

**Percy. **_[going] _Oh, dear, oh, dear!

_Exit Percy._

_Meanwhile, out in the snow, another DA gun tower is destroyed._

_Rowle is almost in firing range of the power generator._

**Rowle. **_[into transmitter] _All troops will debark for ground assault. _[to his pilots] _Prepare to target the main generator.

_Nearby, Harry contacts Oliver._

**Harry. **Rogue Two. Are you all right?

**Oliver. **Yeah. I'm with you, Rogue Leader.

**Harry. **We'll set harpoon. I'll cover for you.

_Harry and Oliver race toward the walkers._

**Oliver. **Coming around.

_The walkers fire past the Nimbus 2001's._

**Harry. **Watch that cross fire, boys.

_The DA brooms fire back at the walkers._

**Oliver. **Set for position three. Steady.

**Harry. **Stay tight and low. This is it.

_Oliver's broom goes down in flames. He dies._

_Exit all._


	17. The Tide Turns

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Out in the battle of Tibet, Harry is hit, and sparks fly through his Nimbus 2001._

**Harry. **Ernie. I've been hit.

_Harry crashes into the snow beside a walker. _

_Harry tries to get Colin's body off the broom. But it's too late. He jumps just in time to avoid getting crushed by the walker. Luckily, he managed to escape with a portable harpoon gun and a concussion charge._

_Nearby, at Echo Base, Ron is trying to navigate through the DA base, with ice falling from the ceiling. He manages to enter the command center, where Hermione and Percy still stand._

**Ron. **You all right?

**Hermione. **Why are you still here?

**Ron. **I heard the command center had been hit.

**Hermione. **You got your clearance to leave.

**Ron. **Don't worry. I'll leave. But first I have to get you to your ship.

**Percy. **Your Highness. We must take this last transport. It's our only hope.

**Hermione. **_[to Bode] _Send all troops in sector 12 to the south slope to protect the brooms.

_Out in the snow, DA officer Gideon Prewett tries to warn the Army of Ministry infiltration._

**Gideon. **Ministry troops have entered the base. Ministry troops have entered . . .

_Severus Snape snaps his neck before he can finish. He dies._

_Ron approaches Hermione._

**Ron. **Come on. That's it.

_Hermione hesitates._

**Hermione. **_[to Bode] _Give the evacuation code signal. And get to your transports.

**Bode. **K-1-0. All troops disengage.

_Ron leads Hermione out of the command center. Percy follows._

**Percy. **O! Wait for me.

_Out in the snow, the troopers are being forced to retreat by walkers._

**Alderton. **Begin retreat.

_Laserfire hits her. He dies._

_Jimmy Peakes begins leading troops back._

**Peakes. **Fall back. Fall back.

_Harry, however, did not run. He uses the harpoon gun to cling onto the belly of the walker. He activates his lightwand, and cuts into the walker. He then throws the concussion charge inside, and drops to the ground._

_The walker explodes, killing everyone inside._

_General Rowle doesn't even glance at the fallen walker._

**Rowle. **Distance to power generators?

**Walker Pilot. **1-7, decimal 2-8.

_Rowle fires at a Nimbus 2001, and blows it out of the sky, then lines up at the main generator._

**Rowle. **Target. Maximum firepower.

_The walker fires on the power generator. It explodes._

_Exit all._


	18. Escape Aboard the Ford Anglia

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Ron, Hermione, and Percy feel the vibrations of the large explosion. Ice falls, blocking their entrance._

**Ron.** _[into transmitter] _Transport. This is Weasley. Better take off - I can't get to you. I'll get her out on the _Anglia_. _[to Hermione] _Come on.

_Ron leads Hermione in the other direction, past Percy, who has just caught up with them._

**Percy. **But where are you going? Come back.

_As Ministry clone soldiers and Lord Severus Snape enter the base, Ron and Hermione run toward the _Ford Anglia_. Percy follows, but he has ttrouble keeping up with the two humans._

Wait. Wait for me. Wait. Stop.

_The door slides shut in his face._

How typical.

_The door opens, and Ron grabs him._

**Ron. **Come on.

_Hagrid is waiting for them at the _Anglia_._

**Hagrid. **Rawrrggh.

_Ron and Hermione reach the car, but Percy is still behind._

**Ron. **Hurry up, Goldenrod, or you're gonna be a permanent resident.

_Percy runs forward._

**Percy. **Wait. Wait.

_Percy follows the others onto the car. Just as the ramp closes, Snape enters._

_Ron tries to start the engine of the _Ford Anglia_. It stalls._

**Hagrid. **Ah-aah-ah.

**Ron.** _[flips a switch] _How's this?

**Hermione. **Would it help if I got out and pushed?

**Percy. **Captain Weasley. Captain Weasley.

**Ron.** _[to Hermione] _It might.

**Hagrid. **Arghhh.

**Percy. **Sir. Might I suggest - _[receives a glare from Ron] _It can wait.

_Ron presses a button. When nothing happens, he slams the roof angrily. Immediately, the _Ford Anglia _starts up._

**Hermione. **This bucket of bolts is never going to get us past that blockade.

**Ron. **This baby's got a few surprises left in her, sweetheart.

_As Ron was preparing for liftoff, Ministry troopers begin to approach the car._

_A secret panel opens up, and a rifle appears. It fires at the troopers, even killing a few._

_Ron slides into the pilot's seat._

Come on. Come on.

_Hagrid sits in the copilot's seat._

Let's hope we don't have a burnout.

_As the clones set up a rifle, the _Ford Anglia _flicks to life._

_[grins] _See.

**Hermione. **Someday you're going to be wrong. And I just hope I'm there to see it.

_And Snape just stands and watches as the _Anglia _flies off into the sky._


	19. Leaving for Mould on the Would

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Out in the snow, Harry watches with satisfaction as his friends travel to safety. He then heads for his Firebolt._

**Harry. **Hedwig.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Harry. **Get her ready for takeoff.

_The Firebolt lifts into the air, as the last transport lifts into the sky._

_Neville heads for his Firebolt._

**Neville. **Good luck, Harry. See you at the rendezvous.

_Harry gets on the Firebolt._

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Harry. **Don't worry, Hedwig. We're going. We're going.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

_The Firebolt lifts into the sky, away from Tibet._

_[beeps a question]_

**Harry. **There's nothing wrong, Hedwig. Just setting a new course.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Harry. **We're not going to regroup with the others.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Harry. **We're going to the Mould-on-the-Would region.

**Hedwig. **_[whistles]_

**Harry. **Yes, Hedwig.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Harry. **That's all right. I like to keep it on manual control for a while.

**Hedwig. **_[whistles]_

_And the Firebolt departs into Apparition, toward Mould-on-the-Would._


	20. Asteroids

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_A Ministry cruiser_ _and two Ministry brooms chase the _Ford Anglia_._

**Hagrid. **Anghhagh.

**Ron. **I saw them. I saw them.

**Hermione. **Saw what?

**Ron. **Ministry cruisers. Two of them. Coming right at us.

**Percy. **Sir. Sir. Might I suggest -

**Ron. **Shut him up or shut him down.

_A blast shakes the car, knocking Percy onto Hagrid's lap._

_[to Hagrid] _Check the Shield Charm.

**Hagrid. **Achghah.

**Ron. **O great. Well, we can still outmaneuver them.

_Ron flew directly toward the two incoming Ministry cruiser, causing the Ministry cruiser chasing them to crash into it._

_Alarms sounded through both cruisers._

**Ministry Officer. **Take evasive action.

_As the cruisers crash, the _Ford Anglia _races away with four Ministry brooms still in hot pursuit._

**Ron. **_[to Hagrid] _Prepare to make the jump to lightspeed.

**Percy. **But sir.

_But Ron wasn't listening. He reached for the control._

**Hermione. **They're getting closer.

**Ron. **O yeah? Watch this.

_Nothing happens._

**Hermione. **Watch what?

**Ron. **I think we're in trouble.

**Percy. **If I may say so, sir, I noticed earlier, the hyperdrive motivator has been damaged. It's impossible to go to lightspeed.

**Ron. **We're in trouble.

_Ron and Hagrid race into the hold to try to repair the car._

Horizontal boosters.

_Ron adjusts a switch._

**Hagrid. **Anghh.

**Ron. **Alluvial dampers. Now?

_Ron flips some more switches._

**Hagrid. **Anghh.

**Ron. **That's not it. Bring me the hydrospanners.

_Hagrid hands him a tool._

I don't know how we're going to get out of this one.

_The car shakes and the tool box falls down on Ron's head._

Ow! Hagrid.

_Ron jumps up._

That wasn't a laser blast. Something hit us.

**Hermione. **Ron. Get up here.

**Ron. **Come on, Hagrid.

_Ron and Hagrid race into the cockpit._

**Hermione. **Asteroids.

_Ron and Hagrid take their seats._

**Ron. **O no! Hagrid, set 2-7-1.

_The _Ford Anglia _neared the asteroid field._

**Hermione. **What are you doing? You're not actually going into an asteroid field?

**Ron. **They'd be crazy to follow us, wouldn't they?

**Hermione. **You don't have to do this to impress me.

**Percy. **Sir. The possibility of successfully navigating an asteroid field is approximately 3,720 to 1.

**Ron. **Never tell me the odds.

_A few Ministry brooms follow, and are destroyed. But soon the _Anglia_ runs into danger._

**Hagrid. **Raaghhhh.

**Percy. **O look! Aaah!

**Ron. **You said you wanted to be around when I made a mistake. Well, this could be it, sweetheart.

**Hermione. **I take it back. We're going to be pulverized if we stay out here much longer.

**Ron. **I'm not gonna argue with that.

**Percy. **Pulverized?

**Ron. **I'm gonna get closer to one of the big ones.

**Hermione/Percy/Hagrid. **Closer?

_Ron dives down toward a moon-sized asteroid, followed by two Ministry brooms. He flies dangerously close to crater-pitted surface. Ron dives into a narrow ravine. The Ministry brooms are destroyed trying to follow._

_The _Ford Anglia _emerges into a wide canyon._

**Percy. **O this is suicide.

**Ron. **There. That looks pretty good.

**Hermione. **What looks pretty good?

**Ron. **Yeah. That'll do nicely.

**Percy. **_[to Hermione] _Excuse me,ma'am, bur where are we going?

_Ron dives into a deep tunnel on the asteroid._

**Hermione. **_[to Ron] _I hope you know what you're doing.

**Ron. **Yeah. Me too.

_And with that the _Ford Anglia _lands in an asteroid cave._


	21. Mould on the Would

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Harry and Hedwig arrive at Mould-on-the-Would._

**Harry. **Yes. That's it. Mould-on-the-Would.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps]_

**Harry. **No. I'm not going to change my mind about this. I'm not picking up any cities or technology. Massive life-form readings though. There's something alive down there.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps]_

**Harry. **Yes. I'm sure it's perfectly safe for droids.

_As soon as they descended into the atmosphere, their vision became foggy._

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles frantically]_

**Harry. **I know, I know. All the scopes are dead. I can't see a thing. Just hang on. I'm going to start the landing cycle.

**Hedwig. **_[__squeals]_

_The Firebolt goes down and lands in a swampy lake. Carefully, Harry gets off his broom._

_[whistles anxiously]_

**Harry. **No. Hedwig. You stay put. I'll have a look around.

_Making sure he has his rifle, Harry makes his way to the surface._

**Hedwig.** _[electronic yelp]_

_Hedwig falls into the swamp._

**Harry. **Hedwig? Hedwig. Where are you? Hedwig.

_Hedwig's periscope pops out of the water._

**Hedwig. **_[gurgly beep]_

**Harry. **You be more careful.

_Hedwig moves toward the shore, but is not taking the most direct route._

Hedwig. That way.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps]_

_Enter the kelpie._

_[electronic scream]_

_The kelpie devours Hedwig._

**Harry. **_[draws his rifle] _Hedwig.

_Hedwig is launched into the air, and back on the surface._

Oh, no! Are you all right?

**Hedwig. **_[beeps]_

**Harry. **Come on. You're lucky you don't taste vey good. Anything broken?

**Hedwig. **_[beeps]_

**Harry. **If you're saying coming here was a bad idea, I'm beginning to agree with you. Hedwig. What are we doing here? It's like something out of a dream or . . . I don't know. Maybe I'm just going crazy.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps]_

_Exit all._


	22. No Excuses

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter Admiral Ollerton._

_The Admiral looks at the back of Snape's head, the bit of flesh that was once James Potter's. The greasy black hair of Severus Snape covers it up, and the Death Eater turns around._

**Snape. **Yes, Admiral?

**Ollerton. **Our brooms have sighted the _Ford Anglia_, Lord. But it has entered an asteroid field, and we cannot risk . . .

**Snape. **Asteroids do not concern me, Admiral. I want that car, not excuses.

**Ollerton. **Yes, Lord.

_Exit Lord Snape._


	23. Ron and Hermione II

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Ron enters the cockpit of the _Ford Anglia_._

**Ron. **I'm going to shut down everything but the emergency power systems.

**Percy. **Sir. I'm almost afraid to ask, but does that include shutting me down too?

**Ron. **No. I need you talk to the _Anglia _and find out what's wrong with the hyperdrive.

_The car shooks, knocking people around._

**Percy. **Sir. It's quite possible this asteroid is not entirely stable.

**Ron. **Not entirely stable? I'm glad you're here to tell us these things. _[to Hagrid] _Hagrid. Take the Professor in the back and plug him into the hyperdrive.

**Percy. **O!

_Hagrid leads Percy away._

Sometimes I just don't understand human behavior. After all, I'm only trying to do my job in the most -

_Exit Percy and Hagrid._

_The car shakes again, and Hermione is thrown into Ron's arms._

**Hermione. **Let go.

**Ron. **Shh.

**Hermione. **Let go please.

**Ron. **Don't get excited.

_He releases her._

**Hermione. **Captain. Being held by you isn't quite enough to get me excited.

**Ron. **_[smirks] _Sorry, sweetheart. We haven't got time for anything else.

_Exit Ron._


	24. Found Someone You Have

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Harry and Hedwig navigate through the Mould-on-the-Would forest._

_They find a clearing and sit down._

**Hedwig. **_[beeps]_

**Harry. **What? Ready for some power?

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

_He sets down a furnace._

**Harry. **Okay. Let's see now.

_He runs a power cable from the furnace to Hedwig._

Put that there. There you go.

**Hedwig. **_[__beeps and whistles]_

**Harry. **Now all I got to do is find this Albus if he even exists.

_Harry sighs and sits down._

It's really a strange place to find an Auror Master. This place gives me the creeps.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps]_

**Harry. **Still there's something familiar about this place.

_Enter Albus._

I don't know. I feel like . . .

**Albus. **Feel like what?

**Harry. **_[draws his rifle] _Like we're being watched.

**Albus. **Away put your weapon. I mean you no harm. I am wondering, why are you here?

**Harry. **_[lowers rifle] _I'm looking for someone.

**Albus. **Looking? Found someone you have, I would say, hmm?

**Harry. **Right.

**Albus. **Help you I can. Yes, hmm?

**Harry. **I don't think so. I'm looking for a great warrior.

**Albus. **Ahhh! A great warrior. _[laughs] _Wars not make one great.

_Albus picks up Harry's protein bar, and examines it._

**Harry. **Put that down.

_Albus takes a bite from the bar._

Now hey! That's my dinner.

_Albus throws the bar aside._

**Albus. **How you get so big, eating food of this kind?

**Harry. **Listen, friend, we didn't mean to land in that puddle, and if we could get our broom out, we would. But we can't.

**Albus. **Aw, cannot get your broom out.

_Albus tarts rummaging through Harry's supplies._

**Harry. **Hey. Get out of there.

_Harry takes an electronic device from Albus._

Hey. You could have broken this.

_Albus took something else out._

**Albus. **No.

_Albus tosses it over his shoulder._

**Harry. **Don't do that. Oh, you're making a mess.

**Albus. **O!

_Albus takes out a lantern._

**Harry. **Hey, give me that.

**Albus. **Mine! Or I will help you not.

**Harry. **I don't want your help. I want my lamp back. I'm going to need it to get off this slimy mudhole.

**Albus. **Mudhole? Slimy? My home this is.

_Hedwig tries to take back the lantern._

_Albus tries to tug it back._

**Harry. **Hedwig. Let him have it.

_Albus starts hitting Hedwig with his cane._

**Albus. **Mine! Mine! Mine!

**Harry. **Hedwig.

_Hedwig releases her hold on the lantern._

_Albus laughs triumphantly._

Will you move along, little fellow? We've got a lot of work to do.

**Albus. **No. No, no. Stay and help you I will. _[laughs] _Find your friend.

**Harry. **I'm not looking for a friend. I'm looking for an Auror Master.

**Albus. **Auror Master. Albus. You seek Albus.

**Harry. **You know him?

**Albus. **Take you to him I will. _[laughs] _Yes, yes. But now we must eat. Come. _[laughs]_ Good food.

_Albus laughs and turns away._

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Albus. **Come. Come.

**Harry. **_[stands up] _Hedwig. Stay and watch over the camp.

**Hedwig. **_[whistles]_

_Exit Harry and Albus._


	25. Ron and Hermione III

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Percy is trying to speak with __the _Ford Anglia_._

**Percy. **O where is Hedwig when I need her?

_Enter Ron._

Sir. I don't know where your car learned to communicate, but it has the most peculiar dialect. I believe, sir, it says that the power coupling on the negative axis has been polarized.

_Ron runs over, concerned._

I'm afraid you'll have to replace it.

**Ron. **Well, of course I'll have to replace it.

_Ron hands an item to Hagrid, who is working above him and Percy._

Here. And Hagrid.

**Hagrid. **Hmmm?

_After making sure Percy isn't listening, Ron lowers his voice._

**Ron. **I think we better replace the negative power coupling.

**Hagrid. **Argh.

_Ron enters another room where Hermione is working._

_Ron tries to help, but the Princess pushes him back._

**Ron. **Hey. Your Worship. I'm only trying to help.

**Hermione. **Would you please stop calling me that?

**Ron. **Sure, Hermione.

**Hermione. **You make it so difficult sometimes.

**Ron. **I do. I really do. You could be a little nicer though. Come on. Admit it. Sometimes you think I'm all right.

**Hermione. **Occasionally, maybe. When you're not acting like a scoundrel.

_Ron takes Hermione's hand._

**Ron. **Scoundrel? Scoundrel. I like the sound of that.

**Hermione. **Stop that.

**Ron. **Stop what?

**Hermione. **Stop that. My hands are dirty.

**Ron. **My hands are dirty too. What are you afraid of?

**Hermione. **Afraid?

**Ron. **You're trembling.

**Hermione. **I'm not trembling.

**Ron. **You like me because I'm a scoundrel. There aren't enough scoundrels in your life.

**Hermione. **I happen to like nice men.

**Ron. **I'm a nice man.

**Hermione. **No, you're not. You're -

_They kiss._

_Enter Percy._

**Percy. **Sir. Sir.

_Ron and Hermione break apart and look at him._

I've isolated the reverse power flux coupling.

**Ron. **_[sarcastic] _Thank you. Thank you very much.

**Percy. **O you're perfectly welcome, sir.

_Exit Percy._

_Ron glances at Hermione, but the moment has been spoiled._

_Exit Ron._


	26. Lord Voldemort

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_The _Half-Blood Prince _travels through the asteroid field. An asteroid hits the ship, killing a Ministry captain._

_Lord Severus Snape is speaking with a Floo image of Ministry Captain Quirinus Quirrell._

**Quirrell. **And that, Lord Snape, was the last time they appeared in any of our scopes. Considering the damages we've sustained, they must have been destroyed.

**Snape. **No, Captain. They're alive. I want every ship available to sweep the asteroid field until they are found.

_Exit Captain Quirrell._

_Enter Admiral Ollerton._

**Ollerton. **Lord Snape.

**Snape. **Yes, Admiral. What is it?

**Ollerton. **The Dark Lord demands you to make contact with him.

**Snape. **Move every ship out of the asteroid field so that we can send a clear transmission.

**Ollerton. **Yes, Lord Snape.

_Exit Admiral Ollerton._

_As the _Prince _flies out of the asteroid field, Snape kneels before his Floo Network panel._

_Enter Floo image of Lord Voldemort._

**Snape. **What is thy bidding, my Master?

**Voldemort. **There is a great disturbance in the Magic.

**Snape. **I have felt it.

**Voldemort. **We have a new enemy. The young commander who destroyed the Dark Mark. I have no doubts that this boy is the offspring of James Potter.

**Snape. **How is that possible?

**Voldemort. **Search your feelings, Lord Snape. You will know it to be true. He could destroy us.

**Snape. **He's just a boy. Sirius can no longer help him.

**Voldemort. **The Magic is strong with him. The son of Potter must not become an Auror.

**Snape. **If he could be turned, he'd be a powerful ally.

**Voldemort. **Yes. He'd be a great asset. Can it be done?

_Snape looks up directly into his Master's blood-red eyes._

**Snape. **He will join us or die, my Master.

_Exit all._


	27. Albus

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Harry and Albus stand in Albus' house with Hedwig outside._

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Harry. **_[to Albus] _Look, I'm sure it's delicious. I just don't understand why we can't see Albus now.

**Albus. **Patience. For the Auror, it is time to eat as well. Eat. _[laughs] _Eat. Hot.

_Harry tries it, but does not like it._

**Harry. **How far away is Albus? Will it take us long to get there?

**Albus. **Not far. Albus not far. _[laughs] _Patience. Soon you will be with him. Rootleaf I cook. Why wish you become Auror?

**Harry. **Well, mostly because of my father, I guess.

**Albus. **Ah, father. Powerful Auror was he. _[laughs]_ Powerful Auror.

**Harry. **_[impatient] _Come on. How could you know my father? You don't even know who I am. _[angry] _And I don't even know what I'm doing here. We're wasting our time.

**Albus. **I cannot teach him. The boy has no patience.

_The ghostly voice of Sirius Black answers._

**Ghost. **He will learn patience.

**Albus. **Much anger in him. Like his father.

**Ghost. **Was I any different when you taught me?

**Albus. **No. He is not ready.

**Harry. **Albus.

_Albus nods._

I am ready. Sirius. I can be an Auror. Sirius. Tell him I'm read -

_Harry jumps up and hits his head on the ceiling._

**Albus. **Ready, are you? What you know ready? For 800 years have I trained Aurors. My own counsel I will keep on who is to be trained. An Auror must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind. _[to Sirius] _This one a long time have I watched. All his life has he looked away. To the future, the horizon. Never his mind on where he was, what he was doing.

_Albus pokes Harry with his cane._

Adventure. Heh. Excitement. Heh. An Auror craves not these things. You are reckless.

**Ghost. **So was I, if you'll remember.

**Albus. **He is too old. Yes. Too old to begin the training.

**Harry. **But I've learned so much.

**Albus. **_[__to Sirius] _Will he finish what he begins?

**Harry. **I'll not fail you. I'm not afraid.

**Albus. **You will be. You will be.

_Exit all._


	28. This is No Cave

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_The Ministry fleet fires on the asteroids, hoping to destroy the _Ford Anglia_._

_On board the _Anglia_, Hermione sits alone, when suddenly she sees a large creature outside crawling on the car._

_She screams, and runs into the hold where Ron, Hagrid, and Percy are._

**Percy. **Sir. If I may venture an opinion . . .

**Ron. **I'm not really interested in your opinions, Percy.

**Hermione. **There's something out there.

**Ron. **Where?

**Hermione. **Outside. In the cave.

_Noises can heard outside._

**Percy. **There it is. Listen. Listen.

**Ron. **I'm going out there.

**Hermione. **Are you crazy?

**Ron. **I just got this bucket back together. I'm not gonna let something else tear it apart.

**Hermione. **Oh, then I'm going with you.

**Hagrid. **Arghh.

_Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid take breath masks and exit the car._

**Percy. **I think it might be best if I stay inside and guard the car. _[hears something] _Oh, no!

_The three DA members step into the cave._

**Hermione. **This ground sure feels strange. It doesn't feel like rock.

**Ron. **There's an awful lot of moisture in here.

**Hermione. **I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this.

**Ron. **Yeah. _[sees something] _Watch out. _[fires rifle] _It's all right. It's all right. Yeah. Just what I thought. Niffler. _[to Hagrid] _Hagrid. Check the rest of the car. Make sure there are no more attached, chewing on the power cables.

**Hermione. **Nifflers?

**Ron. **Go on inside. We'll clean them off if there are any more.

_Suddenly, more nifflers fly around. Hermione screams._

**Hermione. **Ron.

_She runs back on the car, as Hagrid wrestles with a particularly large niffler._

**Hagrid. **Aaarghh.

_Percy sees a niffler._

**Percy. **Aaah! Filthy beast. Shoo. Shoo.

_Ron fires at the nifflers and suddenly the cave begins to shake._

**Ron. **Wait a minute.

_Ron fires once more, and the cave begins to shake._

_Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid run back onto the car._

Pull her up, Hagrid. Let's get out of here.

**Hermione. **The Ministry is still out there. I don't think it's wise . . .

**Ron. **No time to discuss this in committee.

_Rona and Hagrid run into the cockpit. Hermione and Percy follow._

**Hermione. **I am not a committee.

_Ron and Hagrid take their seats in the cockpit._

You can't make the jump to lightspeed in this asteroid field.

**Ron. **Silence, sweetheart. We're taking off.

**Percy. **Look.

**Ron. **I see it, I see it.

_The cave opening is beginning to close._

**Hermione. **The cave is collapsing.

_Ron flies toward the closing opening._

**Ron. **This is no cave.

**Hermione. **What?

_Ron flies out, just as the mouth of an enormous Chinese Fireball closes._


	29. Dark Side Cave

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Harry navigates through the forest with Albus on his back._

**Albus. **Yes. Run. Yes. An Auror's strength flows from the Magic. But beware the dark side. Anger, fear, aggression - the dark side of the Magic are they. Easily they flow. Quick to join you in a fight. But once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny. Consume you it will. As it did Sirius's Trainee.

_Harry stops._

**Harry. **Snape. Is the dark side stronger?

**Albus. **No. Quicker, easier, more seductive.

**Harry. **But how am I to know the good side from the bad.

**Albus. **You will know when you are calm, at peace. Passive. An Auror uses the Magic for knowledge and defense. Never for attack.

**Harry. **But tell me why I . . .

**Albus. **No. There is no why. No more will I teach you today. Clear your mind of questions.

_Albus gets off Harry's back, and the Trainee approaches a dark side cave._

**Harry. **There's something not right. I feel cold.

**Albus. **That place is strong with the dark side of the Magic. A domain of evil it is. In you must go.

**Harry. **What's in there?

**Albus. **Only what you take with you.

_Harry draws his lightwand._

Your weapons. You will not need them.

_Harry ignores Albus, and goes in with his lightwand._

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

_Enter Lord Severus Snape._

_Snape ignites his lightwand. Harry ignites his._

_They duel._

_Harry strikes at Snape's head, decapitating him. _

_The helmet explodes, revealing the face of Harry Potter._

_Harry exits the cave._

_He has failed._


	30. Bounty Hunters

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Snape stands before six bounty hunters - the Devonian Urquhart; the werewolf Fenrir Greyback; the Dark wizard Gibbon and his partner, the prefect droid B-LAK(Kreacher), the assassin droid ST-OA (Armor), and the infamous Pureblood bounty hunter Draco Malfoy._

_Admiral Ollerton looks on them with disgust._

**Ollerton. **Bounty hunters. We don't need that scum. Those rebels won't escape us.

**First Officer. **Yes, sir.

**Greyback. **_[to Ollerton] _Nes lugla atcht.

**Second Officer. **Sir. We have a priority signal from the Ministry cruiser _Slytherin_.

**Ollerton. **Right.

_Exit Admiral Ollerton and Second Officer._

**Snape. **_[to bounty hunters] _There will be a substantial reward for the one who finds the _Ford Anglia_. You are free to use any methods necessary. But I want them alive. _[to Malfoy] _No disintegrations.

**Malfoy. **As you wish.

_Enter Ollerton._

**Ollerton. **Lord Snape. My Lord. We have them.

_Exit all._


	31. The Pursuit

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_The _Ford Anglia _comes out of the asteroid field._

**Percy. **Oh, thank goodness! We're coming out of the asteroid field.

_The Ministry cruisers start firing on the _Ford Anglia_._

**Ron. **Let's get out of here. Ready for Apparition? One . . . two . . . three.

_Nothing happens._

That's not fair.

**Hagrid. **Aanghhaaghh.

**Ron. **The transfer circuits are all working. It's not my fault.

**Hermione. **No Apparition?

**Ron. **It's not my fault.

_The Ministry cruisers continue to fire on the _Anglia.

**Percy. **Sir. We just lost the main rear Shield Charm. One more direct hit on the back port, and we're done for.

**Ron. **Turn her around.

**Hagrid. **Aghh?

**Ron. **I said turn her around. I'm going to put all power in the front shield.

**Hermione. **You're going to attack them?

**Percy. **Sir. The odds of surviving a direct assault on a Ministry cruiser . . .

**Hermione. **Shut up.

**Hagrid. **Anggh.

_The car moves right toward the ministry cruiser _Slytherin_._

**Quirrell. **They're moving into attack position. Shields up.

_The _Ford Anglia _flies right over the Ministry cruiser._

Track them. They may come around for another pass.

_Ministry Commander Jugson finds a problem._

**Jugson. **Captain Quirrell. The car no longer appears on our scopes.

**Quirrell. **They can't have disappeared. No car that small has an Invisibility Cloak.

**Jugson. **Well, there's no trace of them, sir.

_Lieutenant Mortlake glances up._

**Mortlake. **Captain. Lord Snape demands an update on the pursuit.

**Quirrell.** _[__to aide] _Get a broom ready. I shall assume full responsibility for losing them and apologize to Lord Snape. Meanwhile, continue to scan the area.

**Aide. **Yes, Captain Quirrell.

_Exit all._


	32. There is No Try

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Harry stands on his hands with Albus standing on one of his legs. Harry is trying to stack stones on top of one another._

**Albus. **Use the Magic. Yes.

_Hedwig stands watching the spectacle, perplexed._

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Albus. **Now be strong.

_Harry lifts a rock into the air._

Feel it.

_Harry sets it down on another stone._

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

_She notices the Firebolt beginning to sink in the water._

_Harry sees it and begins to fall._

**Albus. **Concentrate.

_Albus jumps down to the ground before Harry falls. They both stand up._

**Harry. **We'll never get it out now.

**Albus. **So certain are you? _[sighs] _Always with you it cannot be done. Hear you nothing that I say?

**Harry. **Professor. Moving stones around is one thing. But this is totally different.

**Albus. **No. No different. Only different in your mind. You must unlearn what you have learned.

**Harry. **All right. I'll give it a try.

**Albus. **No. Try not. Do or do not. There is no try.

_Harry uses the Magic. After a few seconds, he gives up._

**Harry. **I can't. It's too big.

**Albus. **Size matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you? Hmmm?

_Harry shakes his head._

Hmmm. And well you should not. For my ally is the Magic. And a powerful ally it is. Life creates it, makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds. Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter. You must feel the Magic around you. Here, between you . . . me . . . the tree . . . the rock . . . everywhere. Yes. Even between the land and the broom.

**Harry. **You want the impossible.

_He walks away._

_Albus steps forward, and uses the Magic to raise the Firebolt out of the water._

_Harry steps forward._

I don't . . . I don't believe it.

**Albus. **That is why you fail.

_Exit all._


	33. The Death of Quirinus Quirrell

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Ministry Captain Quirrell drops to the ground, dead._

**Snape. **Apology accepted, Captain Quirrell.

_As two Ministry officers carry Quirrell's body away, Admiral Ollerton enters._

**Ollerton. **Lord Snape. Our ships have completed their scan of the area and found nothing. If the _Ford Anglia _went into lightspeed, it'll be on the other side of the galaxy by now.

**Snape. **Alert all commands. Calculate every possible destination along their last known trajectory.

**Ollerton. **Yes, my Lord. We'll find them.

**Snape. **Don't fail me again, Admiral.

_Exit Lord Snape._

**Ollerton. **_[to aide] _Alert all commands. Deploy the fleet.

_Little did anyone know that the _Ford Anglia _was cleaning to the body of the _Slytherin_._

**Percy. **Captain Weasley. This time you have gone too far.

**Hagrid. **Awrghhh.

**Percy. **No. I will not be quiet, Rubeus. Why doesn't anyone listen to me?

**Ron. **The fleet is beginning to break up. _[to Hagrid] _Go back and stand by the manual release for the landing claw.

_Exit Hagrid._

**Percy. **I really don't see how that is going to help. Surrender is a perfectly acceptable alternative in extreme circumstances. The Ministry may be gracious enough . . .

_Hermione shuts him down._

**Ron. **Thank you.

**Hermione. **What did you have in mind for your next move?

**Ron. **Well, if they follow standard Ministry procedure, they'll dump their garbage before they go to lightspeed, and then we just float away.

**Hermione. **With the rest of the garbage. Then what?

**Ron. **Then we've got to find a safe port somewhere around here. Got any ideas?

**Hermione. **No. Where are we?

**Ron. **The Ireland region.

**Hermione. **Ireland region. There's not much there.

**Ron. **No. Well, wait. This is interesting. Dean.

**Hermione. **Dean region?

**Ron. **_[grins] _Dean's not a region. He's a man. Dean Thomas. He's a card player, gambler, scoundrel. You'd like him.

**Hermione. **Thanks.

**Ron. **Newham. It's pretty far, but I think we can make it.

**Hermione. **_[reads description] _A mining colony?

**Ron. **Yeah. A Garroting Gas mine. Dean conned somebody out of it. We go back a long way, Dean and me.

**Hermione. **Can you trust him?

**Ron. **No. But he has got no love for the Ministry. I can tell you that. _[to Hagrid] _Here we go, Hagrid. Detach.

_The car begins to float away._

**Hermione. **You do have your moments. Not many, but you do have them.

_Hermione kisses Ron on the cheek._

_They speed away. Malfoy sits in _Malfoy Manor_, the broomship that was once his father's__. He follows the _Ford Anglia.


	34. The Future

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Harry is doing a handstand while trying to lift boxes with the Magic. Albus and Hedwig stand to watch._

**Albus. **Concentrate. Feel the Magic flow. Yes.

_Harry starts to lift Hedwig into the air._

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Albus. **Good. Calm, yes. Through the Magic, things you will see. Other places. The future, the past. Old friends long gone.

**Harry. **Ron. Hermione.

_Harry loses concentartion, and he, the boxes, and Hedwig fall to the ground._

**Hedwig. **_[screams]_

**Albus. **_[shakes head disapprovingly] _Hmmm. Control. Control. You must learn control.

_Harry amd Hedwig get to their feet._

**Harry. **I see . . . I see a city in the clouds.

**Albus. **Hmmm. Friends you have there.

**Harry. **They were in pain.

**Albus. **It is the future you see.

**Harry. **The future. Will they die?

_Albus closes his eyes, and reaches into the Magic._

**Albus. **Difficult to see. _[opens eyes] _Always in motion is the future.

**Harry. **I've got to go to them.

**Albus. **Decide you must how to serve them best. If you leave now, help them you could. But you would destroy all for which they have fought and suffered.

_Exit all._


	35. Dean Thomas

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Flying toward the floating city of West Ham, Ron speaks to the West Ham guard Ritchie Coote. Coote and a second guard are chasing the _Ford Anglia _in Nimbus 2001's._

**Ron. **No. I don't have a landing permit. I'm trying to reach Dean Thomas.

_Coote and his partner start firing on them._

Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute. Let me explain.

**Coote. **You will not deviate from your present course.

**Percy. **Rather touchy, aren't they?

**Hermione. **I thought you knew this person.

**Hagrid. **What about Epirus?

**Ron. **Well, that was a long time ago. I'm sure he's forgotten about that.

**Coote. **Permission granted to land on Platform 327.

**Ron. **Thank you. _[to Hermione] _There's nothing to worry about. We go way back, Dean and me.

**Hermione. **Who's worried?

_The _Ford Anglia _touches down on Platform 327._

_All four of her passengers get off._

**Hagrid. **Awggrrhh.

**Percy. **Oh, no one to meet us.

**Hermione. **I don't like this.

**Ron. **What would you like?

**Percy. **Well, they did let us land.

**Ron. **Look. Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine. Trust me.

_Enter Baron Administrator Dean Thomas and his aide Edward Tonks._

See. My friend. _[aside to Hagrid] _Keep your eyes open, huh?

**Hagrid. **Raaaaahhhhh.

**Ron.** _[__to Dean] _Hey.

**Dean. **Why you slimy, double-crossing, no-good swindler. You got a lot of guts coming here after what you pulled.

**Ron.** _[__mouthing] _Me?

**Hagrid. **Urggh?

_Dean grins and hugs Ron. He laughs._

**Dean. **How you doing, you old pirate? So good to see you.

_Exit the guards._

**Percy. **Well, he seems very friendly.

**Hermione. **Yes. Very friendly.

**Dean. **What are you doing here?

**Ron. **Ah, repairs. I thought you could help me out.

**Dean. **_[__mock panic] _What have you done to my car?

**Ron. **Your car? Hey. Remember, you lost her to me fair and square.

**Dean. **_[to Hagrid] _And how are you doing, Rubeus?

**Hagrid. **Raaaah.

**Dean. **Still hanging around this loser?

**Hagrid. **Aaaaannnggg.

**Dean. **_[sees Hermione] _Hello. What have we here? Welcome. I'm Dean Thomas. I'm the Administrator of this facility. And who might you be?

**Hermione. **Hermione.

**Dean. **Welcome, Hermione.

_Dean kisses Hermione on the hand._

**Ron. **All right, all right, you old smoothie.

**Percy. **_[to Dean] _Hello, sir. I am W-PRC, Human-Prefect Relations. My facilities are at you . . .

_Ron, Hermione, Dean, and Hagrid walk away._

Now really.

**Dean. **_[to Ron] _What's wrong with the _Anglia_?

**Ron. **Hyperdrive.

**Dean. **I'll get my people to work on it.

**Ron. **Good.

**Dean.** _[to Hermione] _You know, that car saved me quite a few times. She's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy.

_Percy follows slowly behind them._

**Ron. **How's the gas mine? Still paying off for you?

**Dean. **Oh, not as well as I'd like.

_The five of them enter the white-walled city._

We're a small outpost and not very self-sufficient. And I've had supply problems of every kind. I've had labor difficulties.

_Ron laughs._

What's so funny?

**Ron. **You. Listen to you. You sound like a businessman, a responsible leader. Who'd have thought that, huh?

**Dean. **You know, seeing you brings back a few things.

**Ron. **Yeah.

**Dean. **Yeah. I'm responsible these days. It's the price you pay for being so successful.

_Ron and Dean laugh._

_Exit Ron, Dean, Hermione, and Hagrid._

_Enter F-RLE (Farley)._

**Percy. **Oh, good to see a familiar face!

**Farley. **E chu ta.

**Percy. **How rude.

_Exit Farley._

**Messenger. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Percy. **That sounds like a snowy droid.

_Percy enters the room where he thought he heard the mechanical voice._

I wonder if . . . Hello.

**Messenger. **_[__beeps and whistles]_

**Percy. **How interesting.

_A Ministry Hit Wizard sitting there stands up._

**Hit Wizard. **Who are you?

**Percy. **Oh, my! I'm terribly sorry. I don't mean to intrude. No, no. Please don't get up. No!

_The Hit Wizard fires on Percy, and he explodes._

_The door slides shut._

_Enter Hagrid._

_Hagrid sniffs around, looking for the prefect._

_Hagrid shrugs, and exits._


	36. Leaving Mould on the Would

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Harry is preparing to get in his Firebolt. Hedwig's already plugged in._

**Albus. **Harry. You must complete the training.

**Harry. **O. I can't get the vision out of my head. They're my friends. I've got to help them.

**Albus. **You must not go.

**Harry.**But Ron and Hermione will die if I don't.

**Ghost. **You don't know that.

_Enter the ghostly form of Sirius Black._

Even Albus cannot see their fate.

**Harry. **But I can help them. I feel the Magic.

**Ghost. **But you cannot control it. This is a dangerous time for you. When you will be tempted by the dark side of the Magic.

**Albus. **Yes. Yes. To Sirius you listen. The cave. Remember your failure at the cave.

**Harry. **But I've learned so much since then. Professor Albus. I promise to return and finish what I've begun. You have my word.

**Ghost. **It is you and your abilities the Dark Lord wants. That is why your friends are made to suffer.

**Harry. **That's why I have to go.

**Ghost. **Harry. I don't want to lose you to the Dark Lord the way I lost Snape.

**Harry. **You won't.

**Albus. **Stopped they must be. On this all depends. Only a fully trained Auror Knight, with the Magic as his ally, will conquer Snape and his Dark Lord. If you end your training now, if you choos the quick and easy path, as Snape did, you will become an agent of evil.

**Ghost. **Patience.

**Harry. **_[angry] _And sacrifice Ron and Hermione?

**Albus. **If you honor what they fight for, yes.

**Ghost. **If you choose to face Snape, you will do it alone. I cannot interfere.

**Harry. **I understand. _[climbs onto Firebolt] _Hedwig. Fire up the converters.

**Hedwig. **_[whistles]_

**Ghost. **Harry. Don't give into hate. That leads to the dark side.

**Albus. **Strong is Snape. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can.

**Harry. **I will. And I'll return. I promise.

_The Firebolt takes off into the sky._

_Sirius' ghostly form fades._

**Albus. **Told you I did. Reckless is he. Now . . . matters are worse.

**Ghost. **That boy is our last hope.

**Albus. **No. There is another.

_The Firebolt disappears into space._


	37. Dean's Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Hermione is pacing in the rebels' white-walled quarters._

_Enter Ron._

**Ron. **The car's almost ready. A few more things and we're in great shape.

**Hermione. **The sooner the better. Something's wrong here. No one has seen or knows anything about Percy. And he's been gone to long to have gotten lost.

_Ron kisses her on the forehead._

**Ron. **Relax. I'll talk to Dean. And see what I can find out.

**Hermione. **I don't trust Dean.

**Ron. **Well, I don't trust him either. But he is my friend. Besides, we'll soon be gone.

**Hermione. **And then you're as good as gone, aren't you?

_As Ron looks away, Hagrid locates Percy._

_The prefect's parts are being thrown around by leprechauns._

_Hagrid growls and attacks the leprechauns._

_He reclaims Percy's parts and enters their quarters._

What happened?

**Hagrid. **Rahnana-ah-na.

**Ron. **Where?

**Hagrid. **Awnaahh.

**Ron. **Found him in a junk pile?

**Hagrid. **Awnh.

**Hermione. **Oh, what a mess. Hagrid. You think you can repair him?

**Hagrid. **Rrrrraawwnhn.

**Ron. **Dean's got people who can fix him.

**Hermione. **No thanks.

_Enter Dean._

**Hagrid. **Ohhhhnnnha.

**Dean. **Sorry. Am I interrupting anything?

**Hermione. **Not really.

_Dean grins._

**Dean. **You look absolutely beautiful. You truly belong here with us among the clouds.

**Hermione. **Thank you.

**Dean. **Would you join me for a little refreshment?

_Ron and Hagrid glance at Dean._

Everyone's invited, of course.

_Ron and Hagrid stand, and Ron takes Hermione's hand._

Having trouble with your droid?

**Ron. **No. No problem. Why?

_Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, and Dean leave the room, and enter the white-walled corridors._

**Dean. **So, you see, since we're a small operation, we don't fall under the, er, jurisdiction of the Ministry.

**Hermione. **So you're part of the mining guild, then?

**Dean. **No. Not actually. Our operation is small enough not to be noticed. Which is advantageous for everybody, since our customers are anxious to avoid attracting attention to themselves.

**Ron. **Aren't you afraid the Ministry's going to find out about this little operation and shut you down?

**Draco. **That's always a danger looming like a shadow over everything we've built here.

_They approach a pair of closed doors._

But things have developed that will ensure security. I've just made a deal that will keep the Ministry out of here forever.

_The doors slide open, and Severus Snape gets to his feet._

**Hagrid. **Awwhhhnn.

_Ron takes out his rifle and fire on the sinister Death Eater._

_Snape uses the Magic to call the rifle to his black-gloved hand._

**Snape. **We would be honored if you would join us.

_Enter Malfoy, Ted, and six Ministry Hit Wizards._

**Dean. **I had no arrived right before you did. I'm sorry.

**Ron. **I'm sorry, too.

**Hagrid. **Ohoo. Ahhnnnggghhh.

_Ron, Hagrid, Hermione, and Dean enter the room, and the doors close shut behind him._


	38. The Deal Gets Worse

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Harry arrives above Newham._

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Harry. **No. Percy's with them.

**Hedwig. **_[__beeps and whistles]_

**Harry. **Just hang on. We're almost there.

_As Harry heads down toward West Ham, Hagrid is imprisoned. A ringing goes through the cell. It bothers the half-giant. He growls with irritation._

_The ringing stops. And Hagrid stops growling. He begins moaning sadly, and sits down to try and repair Percy._

_Soon, Hagrid attaches Percy's head to his torso. The prefect begins to speak._

**Percy. **_[high-pitched, muffled] _Hmmm. O my! Uh, I, uh - Take this off, uh, don't mean to intrude here. I, don't, no, no, no. Please don't get up. No.

_Hagrid twists a wire and the prefect stops functioning. He twists another wire and he flicks on._

_[high-pitched] _No. _[clear] _Hit Wizards? Here? We're in danger. I must tell the others.

_Percy tries to move, but cannot._

Oh, no! I've been shot.

_As Hagrid continues to repair Percy, the Hit Wizards set Ron up in their torture machine, usually used to examine precious stones._

_Snape watches as Ron screams with agony._

_Dean, Ted, Malfoy, and two Hit Wizards stand to listen to Ron's pain. It doesn't seem to bother Malfoy or the Hit Wizards, but it does bother Dean._

_Snape exits the torture chamber._

**Dean. **Lord Snape.

**Snape. **_[to Malfoy] _You may take Captain Weasley to Golgomath the Giant after I have Potter.

**Malfoy. **He's no good to me dead.

**Snape. **He will not be permanently damaged.

**Dean. **Lord Snape. What about Hermione and the half-giant?

_Snape enters the elevator._

**Snape. **They must ever again leave this city.

**Dean. **That was never a condition of our agreement. Nor was giving Ron to this bounty hunter.

**Snape. **Perhaps you think you are being treated unfairly?

**Dean.** _[__quickly] _No.

**Snape. **Good. It would be unfortunate if I had to leave a garrison here.

_The elevator doors shut._

**Dean. **This deal is getting worse and worse all the time.

_As Dean and Malfoy exit the room, Hagrid continues to repair Percy._

**Percy. **Oh, yes! That's very good. I like that.

_Hagrid twists a wire and Percy's eyes flash off._

O! Something's not right because now I can't see.

_Hagrid adjusts something else._

Oh, that's much better. Wait. Wait.

_Percy looks down._

Oh, my! What have you done? I'm backward, you flea-bitten furball. Only an overgrown mophead like you would be stupid enough to . . .

_Hagrid flicks him off, as Ron is thrown into the prison._

_Hagrid runs over to him._

**Ron. **I feel terrible.

_Hagrid lays him on a bed._

_Hermione is thrown into the cell, and kneels before Ron._

**Hermione. **Why are they doing this?

**Ron. **They never even asked me any questions.

_Enter Dean, Coote, and another guard._

**Hermione. **_[to Ron] _Dean.

**Ron. **Get out of here, Dean.

**Dean. **Shut up and listen. Lord Snape's agreed to turn Hermione and the rest over to me.

**Ron. **Over to you?

**Dean. **They'll have to stay here. But at least they'll be safe.

**Hermione. **What about Ron?

**Dean. **Snape's giving him to the bounty hunter.

**Hermione. **Snape wants us all dead.

**Dean. **He doesn't want you at all. He's after someone called, er, Potter.

**Ron. **Harry?

**Dean. **Lord Snape's set a trap for him.

**Hermione. **And we're the bait.

**Dean. **Yeah, well, he's on his way.

_Ron stands up._

**Ron. **_[angry] _Perfect. You've fixed this up real good, didn't you, _my friend_?

_Ron lunges on him._

_Coote knocks Ron away from Dean._

_Hagrid jumps to his feet and advances on Coote, but Coote's partner jumps in his way, rifle ready._

**Dean. **Stop.

_Dean stands up._

I've done all I can. I'm sorry I couldn't do better. But I've got my own problems.

**Ron.** _[cold] _Yeah. You're a real hero.

_Exit Dean and Coote and his partner._

**Hermione. **You certainly have a way with people.

_As Hermione and Hagrid help Ron to his feet, Snape, two Hit Wizards, Dean, Ted, and two leprechauns examine the freezing chamber._

**Snape. **This facility is crude. But it should be adequate to freeze Potter for his journey to the Dark Lord.

_Enter Ministry Captain Travers._

**Travers. **Lord Snape. Broom approaching - Firebolt class.

**Snape. **Good. Monitor Potter, and allow him to land.

_Exit Travers._

**Dean. **Lord Snape. We only use this facility for carbon freezing. If you put him in there, it might kill him.

**Snape. **I don't want the Dark Lord's prize damaged. We will test it on Captain Weasley.

_Exit Snape and the two Hit Wizards._

**Dean. **I have a bad feeling about this.

_Exit all._


	39. Carbon Freezing

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_As Harry begins to touch down on West Ham, Malfoy leads the prisoners into the freezing chamber. Hagrid is carrying Percy like a backpack._

**Percy. **If only you had attached my legs, we wouldn't be in this difficult position. Now remember, Rubeus, you have a responsibility to me, so don't do anything foolish.

_The room is full with Hit Wizards and leprechauns. Dean and Snape are already there._

**Ron. **What's going on, buddy?

**Dean. **You're being put into carbon freeze.

**Malfoy. **What if he doesn't survive? He's worth a lot to me.

**Snape. **The Ministry will compensate you if he dies. _[to the Hit Wizards] _Put him in.

_Before the Hit Wizards can touch Ron, Hagrid attacks them._

**Percy. **Oh, no! No. No. No. Stop.

**Ron. **Stop. Hagrid. Stop. Stop.

**Percy. **Yes. Stop. Please. I'm not ready to die.

**Ron. **Hey. Hey. Listen to me. Hagrid.

_Hagrid lets out an enraged howl._

Hagrid. This won't help me. Hey. Save your strength. There'll be another time. The Princess. You have to take care of her. You hear me? Huh?

_Hagrid stops._

**Hagrid. **Raaaarrrgghh.

_Ron and Hermione kiss._

_The Hit Wizards lead Ron away, and into the freezing device._

**Hermione. **I love you.

**Ron. **I know.

_Ron slowly descends into the mist of the freezing device._

**Hagrid. **Raaaarrgghh.

_The head leprechaun presses a switch and the mist intensifies around Ron._

**Percy. **What . . . what's going on? Turn around. Hagrid. I can't see.

_The machine pulls out a block of frozen carbonite, to which a shape of human male can be seen within. _

O! They've encased him in carbonite. He should be quite well protected. If he survives the freezing process, that is.

**Snape. **Well, Thomas. Did he survive?

**Dean. **Yes. He's alive. And in perfect hibernation.

**Snape. **_[__to Malfoy] _He's all yours, bounty hunter. _[to the leprechauns] _Reset the chamber for Potter.

_Enter Travers._

**Travers. **Potter has just landed, Lord.

**Snape. **Good. See to it that he finds his way in here.

_Dean takes Hermione's hand, but she pushes him away._

_[to Dean] _Thomas. Take the Princess and the half-giant to my ship.

**Dean. **You said they'd be left in the city under my supervision.

**Snape. **I am altering the deal. Pray I don't alter it any further.

_Exit Snape._

_As Dean and Ted exchange glances, Harry and Hedwig enter the city._

_As he's sneaking through the halls, Harry sees Ministry officers, pushing the frozen form of Ron, following Malfoy. Two Hit Wizards follow them._

_Exit the Ministry officers [with Ron], Hit Wizards, and Malfoy._

_Harry and Hedwig continue on their way._

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

_Harry waves her back._

_[whistles]_

_As Harry is about to step forward, Malfoy reappears and fires on the young Auror._

_As Harry draws his rifle, a new group appears: Travers, Dean, Ted, and Coote lead Hermione and Hagrid away._

_Hermione turns._

_Exit Malfoy._

_[beeps and whistles]_

_Harry pushes her back again._

_Dean turns his head to see Harry, then pushes his watch to send a signal to Ted._

_Harry continues on his own._

_Travers sees Harry's shadow and signals for Dean to open a nearby door. He then yanks Hermione after Dean, holding her like a shield._

_Hermione sees Harry._

**Hermione. **Harry. Harry. Don't. It's a trap.

_Travers pulls Hermione toward the door._

It's a trap.

_Exit all._


	40. Harry Confronts Snape

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Thanks to Travers, Harry ends up arriving alone in the carbon freezing chamber. The trapdoor closes behind him._

_Enter Lord Snape._

**Snape. **The Magic is with you, young Potter. But you are not an Auror yet.

_Harry ignites his lightwand. _

_Snape ignites his lightwand._

_They duel._

_As Harry dodges an attack from Snape, Dean's guards surround Travers and the other Ministry officers and the Hit Wizards. Dean collects their rifles._

**Dean. **Well done. _[to Ted] _Hold them in the security tower. And keep it quiet. Move.

_Exit Ted, the guards, and the clones._

_Dean hands Hermione the rifles, and begins to untie Hagrid._

**Hermione. **What do you think you're doing?

**Dean. **We're getting out of here.

**Percy. **I knew it all along. It had to be a mistake.

**Hermione. **You think, after what you did to Ron, we're going to trust you?

_Hagrid strangles Dean._

**Dean. **I had no choice.

**Percy. **What are you doing? Trust him. Trust him.

**Hermione. **Oh, we understand, don't we, Hagrid? You had no choice.

**Dean. **I'm just trying to help.

**Hermione. **We don't need any of your help.

**Dean. **R-o-o-o . . .

**Hermione. **What?

**Percy. **It sounds like "Ron".

**Dean. **There's still a chance to save Ron. At the East Platform.

**Hermione. **Hagrid.

_Hagrid releases Dean, and he and Hermione walk away._

**Percy. **I'm terribly sorry. But he's only a half-giant.

_Dean catches his breath, and follows._


	41. Harry vs Snape

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter Malfoy, in front of his broomship._

**Malfoy. **_[to Ministry officers] _Put Captain Weasley in the cargo hold.

_The Ministry officers push Ron's frozen form onto _Malfoy Manor_. The clone of Lucius Malfoy follows._

_Dean, Hermione, and Hagrid [with Percy] run toward the East Platform._

_Enter Hedwig._

**Percy. **Hedwig. Hedwig. Where have you been?

_Hagrid turns to see Hedwig._

Hey. Turn around, you wooly . . .

_Hedwig follows._

Hurry. Hurry. We're trying to save Ron from the bounty hunter.

**Hedwig.** _[__beeps and whistles]_

**Percy. **Well, at least you're still in one piece. Look what happened to me.

_By the time they reach the East Platform, _Malfoy Manor_ has already taken off._

**Hagrid. **Anghagh.

_Hagrid starts firing at the ship._

_Enter Ministry Hit Wizards._

**Percy. **Oh, no! Hagrid. They're behind you.

_The group fires on the Hit Wizards, and hurries back into the city._

_As they run toward Platform 327, Harry and Snape continue their duel._

**Snape. **You have learned much, young one.

**Harry. **You'll find I'm full of surprises.

_He lunges on Snape. The Death Eater deflects his strike._

_Snape's strike causes Harry's lightwand to fall to the ground._

_Harry throws himself down the stairs, rolling down the steps. He lands on a metal platform. Snape jumps down in front of harry, lightwand in front of his face._

**Snape. **Your destiny lies with me, young Potter. Sirius knew this to be true.

**Harry. **No.

_Harry backs up and falls into the freezing device._

**Snape. **All to easy.

_Snape uses the Magic to flip the switch._

_Unknown to Snape, Harry quickly jumps out of the freezing chamber._

Perhaps you are not as strong as the Dark Lord thought.

_He sees Harry._

Impressive. Most impressive.

_Harry jumps to the ground and sprays steam in Snape's face. He then reclaims his lightwand. The duel continues._

Sirius has taught you well. You have controlled your fear. Now release your anger. Only your hatred can destroy me.

_Snape is caught off guard by Harry's next strike. He steps off the edge of an elevated platform._

**Harry. **Man.

_Harry deactivates his lightwand, and jumps down after him._

_He walks into a circular metal vent._

_Snape watches him approach from the shadows._

**Snape. **_[aside] _You were unwise to follow me down here. It would have been so much easier on you if you'd allowed yourself to be frozen in carbonite. Yes. Search the room for me. I'm not hiding. I'm right here. You see me now? Good. Go on. Activate your lightwand. The blue blade still looks pure. Do you know I'm familiar with that particular weapon? The very one you're holding. The one that Sirius must have given you. No. I don't believe you know that. Not yet. Allow me to activate my lightwand. That's right. Gaze at it. And believe I am preparing to strike. Don't mistake me. I am preparing to strike, but not with my lightwand. I shall use the Magic. Pay no attention to the crack of metal behind you. That's just the sound of a pipe snapping from the wall and flying toward you. Ah! You dodged it. How clever. But can you dodge this metal case? No, for it just struck the back of your head. Can you dodge this piece of machinery? No. It seems you could not. Can you dodge this?

_A large pipe misses Harry's battered body. It hits a large window. There is a rush of air as the room depressurizes. It tears away anything that isn't bolted down, including Harry and Snape._

_The duel turns into the West Ham reactor shaft._

_Exit all._


	42. Subjugation of Newham

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Dean, Hermione, Hagrid [with Percy], and Hedwig run through West Ham, fighting off Hit Wizards._

_When they reach Platform 327, it's locked. Even Dean cannot get them in._

**Dean. **The security code has been changed.

**Percy. **Hedwig. You can tell the computer to override the security system.

**Hedwig. **_[whistles]_

_Hedwig plugs into the computer._

**Percy. **Hedwig. Hurry.

_Dean steps over to the transmitter._

**Dean. **Attention. This is Dean Thomas. Attention. The Ministry has taken control of the city. I advise everyone to leave before more Ministry troops arrive.

_Hedwig is suddenly shocked, and Hagrid has to pull him away. _

This way.

_The group runs in the other direction._

**Hedwig. **_[indignant beeps and whistles]_

**Percy. **Well, don't blame me. I'm an interpreter. I'm not supposed to know a power socket from a computer terminal.

_Hagrid and Hedwig hurry after the others. The group passes groups of people hurrying toward transports._

_As they near Ministry troops, Hagrid and Hermione fire on them, and Hedwig plugs into the actual computer terminal._

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Percy. **We're not interested in the hyperdrive on the _Ford Anglia_. It's fixed. Just open the door, you stupid lump.

_As more clones arrive, the door slides open._

I never doubted you for a second. Wonderful.

_The group hurries out onto Platform 327._

_Hedwig sprays smoke at the Hit Wizards, and hurries onto the platform. A couple Hit Wizards manage to enter, regardless._

_As Hermione fires back, Hagrid runs onto the car._

Ouch! O! Ah! That hurt. Bend down, you thoughtless - ow!

_Hagrid [with Percy] enter the car. Hedwig follows._

**Dean. **Hermione. Go.

_Hermione enters the car, Dean at her heels. The ramp closes shut behind them._

_Hedwig has taken over carrying Percy, and drags him into the hold._

**Percy. **I thought that hairy beast would be the end of me.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps]_

**Percy. **Of course, I've looked better.

_Dean and Hagrid sit in the cockpit, and the _Ford Anglia _takes off into the sky._


	43. Snape Reveals the Truth

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Harry sneaks carefully along the reactor shaft._

_Enter Snape. The duel continues._

_The combatants fight along a narrow ledge, mirroring one Snape fought on years earlier, against Sirius Black._

_Harry falls to the ground, and Snape points his weapon at his face._

**Snape. **You are beaten. It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as Sirius did.

_Harry jumps up angrily and attacks. The duel recommences._

_Harry edges toward the edge of the ledge. Snape advances, actually destroying part of the ledge._

_With another slash, Snape slices off Harry's right hand. Both hand and 'wand tumble down into the abyss below._

**Harry. **Aaaaaaarrrrgghhhh.

_Harry clings onto a edge of the ledge._

**Snape. **There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you. Harry. You do not yet realize your importance.

_As Snape speaks, Harry edges away, putting a distance between himself and Snape._

You have only begun to discover your power. Join me. And I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy.

_Harry now clings to an outermost sensor array._

**Harry. **I'll never join you.

**Snape. **If you only knew the power of the dark side. Sirius never told you what happened to your father.

**Harry. **He told me enough. _[wincing] _He told me you killed him.

**Snape. **No. I am your father.

**Harry. **No. That's not true. That's impossible.

**Snape. **Search your feelings. You know it to be true.

**Harry. **No! No!

'**Snape. **Harry. You can destroy the Dark Lord. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me. And together we can rule the galaxy as father and son.

_Harry glances down into the abyss below._

Come with me. It is the only way.

_Harry drops from the sensor array and falls down into the abyss below._


	44. Hedwig Saves the Day

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Harry finds himself clinging onto the bottom of the floating city, with no way back to the top._

**Harry. **Sirius. Sirius. Please.

_Harry tries to climb up the city, and the young Auror falls, hanging on by his knees._

Sirius. Hermione.

_Nearby, Hermione senses Harry's calls._

Hear me, Hermione. Hermione.

**Hermione. **Harry. We've got to go back.

**Dean. **What?

**Hermione. **I know where Harry is.

**Dean. **What about those brooms?

**Hagrid. **Anghangh.

**Hermione. **Hagrid. Just do it.

_Hagrid begins to reset the controls._

**Dean. **But what about Snape?

**Hagrid. **Raaarrgghhh.

**Dean. **All right. All right. All right.

_As the _Ford Anglia _turns back toward West Ham, Snape approaches Captain Travers._

**Snape. **Alert my Ministry cruiser to prepare for my arrival.

_As he gets in his broom, the _Anglia _arrives back at the city._

**Dean. **Look. Someone's up there.

**Hermione. **It's Harry. Hagrid. Slow down. Slow down and we'll get under him. Dean. Open the top hatch.

_Hagrid maneuvers the car underneath Harry. Dean climbs up the top hatch._

Okay.

_Hagrid grew closer to the city._

**Hagrid. **Raaargghhh.

**Hermione. **Easy, Hagrid.

_Harry drops from the city and Dean catches him._

Dean?

**Dean. **Okay. Let's go.

_The _Ford Anglia _swerves away from the city once Harry and Dean are on board. Three Ministry brooms chase them._

_Harry lays on a bed in a blanket. Hermione enters the room._

**Harry. **Oh, Hermione.

_The brooms fire on the car._

**Dean. **All right, Hagrid. Let's go.

_The car launches away from the Ministry brooms._

_Hermione heals Harry's wounds the best she can, then kisses him._

**Hermione. **I'll be back.

_Hermione enters the cockpit._

_The _Half-Blood Prince_ can be seen in the sky._

Ministry cruiser.

**Dean. **All right, Hagrid. Ready for Apparition.

**Hermione. **If your people fixed the hyperdrive.

**Dean. **All coordinates are set. It's now or never.

**Hagrid. **Raaarrghhh.

**Dean. **Punch it.

_Nothing happens._

They told me they fixed it. I trusted them to fix it.

_As the car is fired on, Hermione glares at Dean._

**Hagrid. **Raaarrrghhhhhagghh.

**Dean. **It's not my fault.

_Meanwhile, on the _Half-Blood Prince_, Admiral Ollerton and Governor Pierre Bonaccord stand before Lord Snape._

**Ollerton. **They'll be in range of our tractor beam in moments, Lord.

**Snape. **Did your men deactivate the hyperdrive on the _Ford Anglia_?

**Ollerton. **Yes, my Lord.

**Snape. **Good. Prepare a boarding party and set your weapons for stun.

**Ollerton. **Yes, my Lord.

_Back on the _Ford Anglia_, Hedwig is finishing the repairs on Percy._

_Enter Hagrid, grumbling to himself._

**Percy. **Noisy brute. Why don't we just go to lightspeed?

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Percy. **We can't? How would you know the hyperdrive is deactivated?

**Hedwig. **_[whistles knowingly]_

**Percy. **The city's central computer told you? HD-WG. You know better than to trust a strange computer.

_Hedwig's repair tool scrapes Percy's foot._

Ouch! Pay attention to what you're doing.

_As Hagrid tries to repair the car, Snape reaches out to Harry telepathically._

**Snape. **Harry.

**Harry. **Father.

**Snape. **Son. Come with me.

_Harry falls back on the bed._

**Harry. **Sirius. Why didn't you tell me?

_As Harry heads for the cockpit, Dean and Hagrid argue._

**Dean. **Hagrid.

_As Hagrid angrily smashes his tool, Harry enters the cockpit._

**Harry. **It's Snape.

_As Hermione and Dean look up with surprise, Snape reaches out again._

**Snape. **Harry. It is your destiny.

_Harry sits down._

**Harry. **Sirius. Why didn't you tell me?

_As Harry ponders this, Admiral Ollerton turns to Captain Travers._

**Ollerton. **Alert all commands. Ready for the tractor beam.

_As this is done, Hedwig makes his decision._

**Percy. **Hedwig. Come back at once. You haven't finished with me yet. You don't know how to fix the hyperdrive. Rubeus Hagrid can do it. I'm standing here in pieces. And you're having delusions of grandeur.

_Hedwig plugs into the control panel. Suddenly, the hyperdrive kicks to life._

You did it.

_As the _Ford Anglia _disappears into Apparition, Snape watches as Harry once more slips from his grasp._

_Exit all._


	45. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_On a DA cruiser, Harry is fitted with a prosthetic arm by Pomfrey. Hermione, Percy, and Hedwig stand beside him._

_Outside the cruiser, Dean and Hagrid sit in the _Ford Anglia_, ready for lift-off._

**Dean. **_[over transmitter] _Harry. We're ready for takeoff.

**Harry.** Good luck, Dean.

**Dean. **_[over transmitter] _When we find Golgomath the Giant and that bounty hunter, we'll contact you.

**Harry.** I'll meet you at the rendezvous point on Surrey.

**Dean. **_[over transmitter, to Hermione] _Princess. We'll find Ron. I promise.

**Harry.** Hagrid. I'll be waiting for your signal.

**Hagrid. **_[over transmitter] _Raaaarrrghhh.

**Harry. **Take care, you two. May the Magic be with you.

**Hagrid. **_[over transmitter] _Raaaarrrgghh.

_As Dean and Hagrid break transmission and fly outward, Pomfrey finishes her work on Harry's new arm._

**Harry. **Ow!

_Harry rises from his bed, and walks over to the window. He wraps his arm around Hermione. Together, they and the droids watch as the _Ford Anglia _vanishes into Apparition._

_Exit all._


End file.
